This invention relates to an improved check posting board. Posting, in the bookkeeping definition of the word, relates broadly to the transfer of information regarding individual transactions onto a ledger. Thus, the present invention is directed primarily to an improved posting board for transferring information from checks onto a ledger, and the illustrated preferred embodiment shows such a device. However, it will be understood by persons familiar with bookkeeping transactions that the posting board disclosed and claimed herein may be used with a variety of bookkeeping and accounting forms. While the terms "check" and "ledger" may be used hereinafter for clarity, it should be understood that the claimed invention covers all equivalent business transactions wherein information regarding an individual transaction is transferred to the appropriate lines and columns of a separate summary sheet.
It is well known in the art to provide posting boards of this type, wherein checks or other individual transaction forms are aligned on top of a ledger or summary form, with duplicating material therebetween. Entries made on the checks or individual transaction forms are thereby automatically duplicated on the appropriate lines and columns of the underlying ledger or summary sheets.
The present invention is directed to an improved posting board of type described above. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved posting board wherein a stack of checks is retained on a slidable carriage. The slidable carriage may be moved along the edge of the ledger into a rough alignment position, and then a single check from the stack may be precisely aligned with the corresponding lines and columns of the ledger by a system of alignments posts and holes. This and other advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood upon reading the detailed description which follows.